Question: Tiffany did 18 more squats than William at night. Tiffany did 63 squats. How many squats did William do?
Answer: Tiffany did 63 squats, and William did 18 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $63 - 18$ squats. She did $63 - 18 = 45$ squats.